Interesting Drug
by huzzah-frib
Summary: Post IM2, Pepper and Tony begin to date, but Pepper decides that she is going to make Tony wait, however, they do have some fun along the way. Awkwardness and some sexy times ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Her first date with Tony didn't go as planned. Sure the restaurant was lovely, and Tony was charming and fantastic as always. He kept complimenting her dress and offered to dance. He warded off any press by taking her to some high-class place with a private room, kissing her gently here and there and he seemed to never have stopped smiling. She may have been a little weary of when he took her back to his place, but she didn't care, he promised all he had in mind was, "Drinks, and that's all Potts." But he was Tony fucking Stark, of course all he had in mind was JUST drinks. She knew this, she should have just kindly declined. It would have saved her a world of trouble, and that stupid, horrible moment she was dreading when she would have to turn down Tony Stark, and tell him to wait.

* * *

"Tony, I-" She broke off the kiss, her hands resting on his shoulder as his wandered around the small of her back.

"What?" He smirked, that ever-confident Tony Stark smirk that made her melt. For all she knew he was probably thinking she was going to say 'I love you'. Was he really that egotistical? Well, she knew Tony, and he was.

"I have to tell you something." She could feel her cheeks getting more red by the second, hopefully he wouldn't notice, the room wasn't very well lit. His smile broke and he began to play with a tiny curl of hair dangling beside her right ear.

"What?" He kissed her earlobe gently which sent shivers down her spine, which he could probably feel, she did decide to wear a backless dress. Fuck, why did she wear a backless dress?

"I don't sleep with guys on the first date." She paused, took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I actually, usually don't sleep with guys within the first sixty days of dating them." She paused again and looked down at the ground. He didn't say anything, nor did his expression or demeanor change. She didn't feel him get tense or nervous, he just stood there. Perfectly still. However, she did begin to break a brief sweat from the quick pause of awkward silence, so she pressed on. "I know we've known each other for a long time, but I guess, well, it is just this code of conduct I have. With guys. All guys." Code of conduct? Wow, she sounded ridiculous. Tony just chuckled which caught her off guard. He took a few steps back.

"All right." Tony pushed his hair back and smiled calmly. "Listen Potts, you don't have to explain yourself, or your code of conduct, it makes sense." Yeah, he would catch the code of conduct part. He took a seat on the sofa next to them and picked up the glass of scotch, sipping it slowly. She didn't make eye contact, she stayed focused on the white carpet. Was her face really as red as it felt? Did Tony Stark, most famous international play boy, not care that she wouldn't sleep with him?

"I'm sorry." She turned her head in his direction, but she still couldn't manage to look at him. "I know you must be disappointed right now." She could feel him breathing heavily, but he didn't seem angry, that was a relief. She felt his hand grab her wrist and she squeaked as he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Frustrated?" He paused to put his drink back on the table. "Yes. Disappointed?" He paused again to tilt her head, to make sure their eyes were meeting. "Not at all." He was now whispering. This was the side of Tony Stark she was used to seeing, those sweet bursts of tenderness. That tiny gleaming light in his eyes that she swore only she could see. Tony Stark did indeed have a soft side, and she felt as if she was the one who brought it out. She closed her eyes to kiss him, only to feel his erection pressing into her bottom. "Sorry. I said I was frustrated." Pepper got up off his lap to straighten out her dress.

"I should go home." She looked back at him to see his mouth was open just a tiny bit and that he was breathing ever so lightly. He was hurt.

"Pepper, you really don't have to go. I mean, give me five minutes, if there's a mirror around, three." He smiled as he stood up taking her hand. "But, you know, we can do stuff without having sex. Technically, right?" His smile grew as he got closer to her. But she just stepped away. Not like the offer wasn't tempting, she wouldn't mind doing anything with this man, but she knew she couldn't just give up every moral because Tony always got what he wanted.

"No." His smile escaped him again as he furrowed his brow. His hands moved away from her as he loosened his tie.

"Okay." He said calmly, trying to act as if he didn't have a raging erection. And then the silence fell into the room yet again. The stupid silence she couldn't stand.

"I just don't want to be some girl you fuck Tony, that's all." She blurted it out. She didn't mean to do that, exactly, but she did. She said it, and now all she could feel is panic creep across her body. Her palms began to sweat as she saw Tony's eyes darken and the skin on his neck get red.

"You aren't just one of those girls." His voice was deep, and if she didn't know Tony so well, it could easily be mistaken for pure rage. But she could sense it, he was hurt. They had been talking for under five minutes and she had already hurt him twice. Awesome.

"I didn't mean it like that, Tony." She went to grab his hands, which were loosely hanging at his sides when he turned away to grab his jacket off the couch.

"I should get you home." His tone was blank again. He picked up the sunglasses resting on the end table and put them on. "I'll pull the car around. Be out front." He didn't make eye contact with her, which was bad, but he didn't sound angry, which was better.

The car ride home was silent. He drove quickly, as he usually did, pulling in front of her apartment building with a screeching halt. He didn't get out and open her door for her like he did earlier. He just sat there, waiting.

"Tony, I-" He cut her off, loosening his grip he had on the steering wheel.

"You don't have to say anything Pepper." He took his time to look over at her, which was a relief once he finally did. He quickly half smiled, trying to ease the tension. "I'm just surprised that you don't want to sleep with me."

"Your ego is really that big?"

"You bet." They both smiled as he reached over to take her hand. "Listen Pep, although it will suck, and I really hate using that phrase in this circumstance, I am willing to, you know," He took in a deep breath, he was no fan of mushy stuff. Well, he wasn't really used to mushy stuff. "Wait for you." He momentarily broke eye contact to focus on her mouth, then smiled again when he saw the edges of her mouth perk up.

"Thanks." She said softly as she pulled her car door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and fully enjoyed the site of her exiting the car, not the fact that she was leaving him way sooner than he planned, but she did have a glorious ass.

* * *

So, that moment didn't end badly, but it was the fact that she kept replaying it over and over again. Tony had seemed to have forgotten all about it by the next day, but she hadn't. She knew starting a relationship with Tony would in no way be easy, but she thought the first few dates would go smoothly. In all honesty, she was a bit of a hopeless romantic. She figured her requests wouldn't go over well with Tony, but at least she thought he wouldn't be so hurt when she told him.

After convincing herself that her motives weren't selfish, it never dawned on her that thinking Tony would just fuck her and leave her, like the rest, was a bit hurtful. But could she really be blamed? She has known Tony for nearly a decade now and not once had he stayed with the same girl for more than a few hours.

But that first day was almost forty days ago, thirty-eight days to be exact, and Pepper knew that in time that moment would seem trivial, but still she needed to let Tony know she trusted him. If he stayed with her for this long without sex, why would he decide to go right after? She already had caved with those "technically not sex, yet still sexual acts" Tony referred to, and had grown to appreciate more.

There was day number sixteen, in the back of Tony's car. A hefty make out session which had turned out to be more than Tony hoped for...

He pulled off the side of the road, next to a long strip of beach. He exited the car in a huff, picking up a large rock and chucking it into the ocean.

"I hate the fucking press. Have I ever told you that? A bunch of fucking dick bags!" He breathed in heavily before picking up an even larger rock to throw. Pepper exited the car with a smile, he looked incredibly sexy when he was angry, not to mention a tad bit silly as well.

"You should really ignore them Tony." She leaned on the hood of the car as she watched him walk back in a huff.

"Not when they say stuff about us." He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "They don't know shit about, about anything!" He was obviously still angry, and for good reason. First they said Pepper didn't deserve to be CEO of Stark Industries, and now they were saying Pepper Potts, in more words, a bit of a whore.

"They just think I'm doing you to get ahead." She said laughing at how ironic the statement was, because they were far from doing "it". "And we know they're just be crazy. I've known you for how long? And they think I'm sleeping with you to get ahead." She laughed out loud the more she thought about it. Tony rubbed the back of his neck and joined her laughter.

"Wow." He stood to think about how stupid the whole thing was. "Screw them." He walked closer to Pepper, drawing her in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah screw 'em." She said softly, kissing him harder, slowly entering his mouth with her tongue.

"Screw who?" He had to ask, a moment like this couldn't be kept with Tony's never-ending wit.

"The press, Tony. The press." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Tony pressed her against the car, their kiss intensifying by the second. He slowly moved his hand off her back and to the door handle, moving her out of the way to open the door. He gently moved her into the backseat of the convertible.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She was still smiling, he knew he wasn't over stepping his boundaries yet.

"I just figured we could make out in the back seat for awhile."

"On the side of the road? How romantic." She said half-joking. She didn't mind though, this no sex for the first three months rule was already killing her.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop Potts. I know the rules." Tony said softly as he shifted his weight on top of her, crushing her was even less romantic then macking on the side of the road.

He immediately went to work on her neck. Nibbling the soft part of skin right below her ear lobe before tasting her sweet perfume with his tongue. He smiled when he felt her body begin to relax, it was working. His hands stayed on her hips as he made sure to take it slow. He traced a few light kisses along her jaw line before meeting her mouth again.

His lips were soft, warm and everything anyone could want in lips. A strange thought, but it was true. He pressed hard against her body, making sure she could feel how much excitement he was getting out of this simple act. Her hands moved through his hair as he let out a very gentle moan. She could him smile against her as he began to move his hands up her dress, gripping her inner thigh and slowly dragging a finger across her centre.

"Don't worry I won't break any rules." He let out a chuckle as she bit down onto his shoulder, all she got was a mouthful of cloth when all she wanted was a taste of his flesh. Her cheeks were flushed with frustration, she knew she got herself into this mess. He used his pointer finger and thumb to grip the edge of her panties and slowly slid them off of her. He kissed her again on the mouth, just to enjoy the sweet flavor of her lips.

His legs had some how managed the duty of hiking her dress up to her knees, and his right hand had wandered over to her hip, gently aiding in the removal of any garments. Her breaths picked up as he smiled, moving away from her face as he slowly moved his thumb around her clit. She was more than ready for him, he could feel her shake beneath him, aching for him to do something. He used his palm to slowly massage the surrounding areas, making sure not to move too fast. Not removing his hand, he reached over to the center console to remove a small bottle of lube.

Pepper heard the rumbling and opened her eyes.

"Not to ruin the moment, but do you really carry a travel-sized bottle of lube where ever you go?" She looked puzzled and a little bit amused.

"I'm always prepared." His tone was full of confidence as it always was. He used his teeth to open the cap on the tube and rubbed some onto his fingers, never ruining the rhythm he already had going on, although he did press harder to make her snap her eyes shut and tighten her grip.

He quickly changed hands so he could access her from a better angle, increasing the pressure. Slowly entering her with one finger he rather enjoyed watching her reaction. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Pep, you're gorgeous." He moved in closely to kiss her, simultaneously adding another finger inside of her. He played against her thrusts, making sure his coordination was spot on. She moaned into his mouth before biting his lower lip, grasping tighter at the back of his neck.

"God" and "Tony" were the only two words she could manage to say, and Tony didn't mind either. She didn't want to admit it, but it had been far too long since she had any physical contact with any human being. Her body began to rock faster, and Tony could sense that she was soon at her climax. He pulled away from her face to move down. He quickly began to flick his tongue around her clitoris as her hips began to move up towards his face, she came with a small cry of his name and many, many heavy breaths.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." He began to pull up her panties as she still panted out hefty breaths. He pulled down her dress and smiled, making eye contact and slowly licking his fingers clean. "I didn't even get to taste all of you." With a mock pout he moved in closer to kiss her, she remained speechless.

Tony helped her out of the car and into the front seat.

"What is this day sixteen? Or are we going by actual dates, because if were, this is like, date seven." He started up the car and pulled back onto the road.

"Don't make me feel guilty." She said, still enjoying the feeling that rang throughout her body.

"I'm not making you feel guilty babe, I'm just saying." He smiled as he glanced over at her. "Couldn't resist?"

"I guess not." She smiled back at his as she rested her hand on top of his. He stopped his car in front of his Malibu mansion to find that Pepper showed no expression towards their found destination.

"This isn't really you're apartment." Tony looked over at her quickly, a tiny smirk playing across her face. "But spend the night with me." She looked over at him.

"Tony, you just fingered me in the back seat of your car. On day sixteen, date seven." She said, trying to hide a chuckle at how ridiculous that sentence sounded. But she didn't really care, she could say anything to Tony, that's just how they were.

"I love it when you say it like that Ms. Potts. Raunchy." He paused to turn off the engine. "But I can't let you go home tonight, I'm kind of...addicted to you." He looked down at the steering wheel and gripped it, damn these moments. "I just want to sleep with you. But not sleep WITH you." He smiled as he glanced over in her direction.

"Fine. But no funny business."

"No funny business." He through up both hands in surrender. "Scouts honor."

* * *

So, day sixteen made her smile. Just the thought of it. She knew she couldn't last that long with Tony around, but it wasn't until day number twenty when she got to repay the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

The suit had just come off as he stripped off his thin layer of clothes, trailing them on the floor. He picked up the fresh boxers and shirt Pepper had laid out for him on the couch and smiled. At least she wanted to see him in hardly anything, if anything at all. If it was possible to feel every muscle in his body ache, then for the first time he could sense every thread of movement within his body. He got dressed with caution, slowly taking a seat on the sofa.

"Jarvis, could I get some AC in here? It's hot as balls." He tilted his head on the back of the couch and sighed. Even his voice was strained, running a "routine" flight with Rhodey was more work than he expected.

"Yes sir. Would you also like me to call down Ms. Potts? She's upstairs." The voice responded in it's usual slick tone. Tony sat up a bit more, a smile creeping across his face.

"That won't be necessary, I'll join her shortly."

"Very well." Tony nodded in response to the all knowing Jarvis and looked over at his gang of helpers for assistance.

"You." He nodded over towards Butterfingers. "Bring me that bottle of scotch." The robot arm made a tiny sound in response and carefully brought Tony over the half-empty bottle. "Thank you." He patted it on the head as if it were a dog and quickly unscrewed the cap of the bottle, taking in a few hefty gulps. He knew his night was far from over, it was nearing nine and he had promised Pepper dinner. The scotch really wasn't helping his motivation to move, and it wasn't like he didn't want to, but the conversation he had with Rhodey earlier kept falling back into his mind.

* * *

"You haven't slept with her yet have you?" Rhodey opened his helmet to flash a smile at Tony who was already sore from the rigorous stunts his friend had him doing.

"What's it to you?" He opened up his helmet as well to see his friend full of amusement.

"I dunno." Rhodey shrugged and looked over at the ocean, waves crashing down below them, mixing perfectly with the cool night air. "Just seems rather not like you, is all." Tony glanced over at him before looking down. Why was he feeling so tense? It could be the fact that he hadn't had sex in numerous months, or maybe because he had just technically lost a race to his best friend, and he wasn't too fond of loosing. Ever.

"Yeah. It isn't like me." He took a seat at the edge of the cliff, enjoying the mellow sounds surrounding them. "But, this is Pepper." He said softly, letting the words echo out of his mouth.

"You really can't fuck this one up." Rhodey took a seat next to Tony.

"And I really hope I don't." He said with complete seriousness, mainly because he meant it. He understood that he loved Pepper, more than anyone before, and if he were to screw things up, even in a minor way, loosing her would be the worst thing to happen to him.

"I don't think you will." Rhodey looked over at him. "I mean, you're obviously distracted. I totally kicked your ass back there." He flashed another smile as Tony furrowed his brow.

"I let you win."

"Yeah right. I was way ahead of you the entire time. Let's face it buddy, Iron Man is old news. War Machine is the new thing."

"In your wildest dreams pal." Tony stood up closing his helmet and geared up for flight. "I'd stay here and argue this, but I have plans, and we both already know I'm right." He looked away from Rhodey and flew off back to his mansion without any reply.

* * *

Tony took another long swig from the bottle, he really cannot fuck this one up. And truth be told, that thought had been lingering in the back of his head ever since their first kiss a mere twenty-one days ago. He had never been in a real relationship...ever. Ever since he graduated college at sixteen he found no reason for it. He was alone for most of his life and all he really needed was someone to sleep with. He had plenty of that, but now things were different. Now things were with Pepper. The one person he could honestly say he loved, in more than one sense of the word.

It made sense for her not to want to sleep with him too quickly, he thought. Given his past record, he wasn't very reliable when it came to being committed. Maybe if he could just tell her how important she was, he'd feel better. But communication was another thing. He's never had to tell anyone anything like this before. He never even got the chance to tell his own parents he loved them before they died. And now he's expected to just open up to another human being? Impossible.

Tony Stark had no problem risking his life to save the world at anytime, but telling someone he cared for them, wanted to be there for them, and pretty much loved them, would be an even more unachievable task.

* * *

Putting forth all the strength he had remaining in his legs, Tony made his way out of the lab and upstairs to find Pepper waiting for him in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter, leg's crossed, completely immersed in her phone.

"Whacha doin?" Tony said happily, trying to hide even the slightest tone of pain in his voice. She didn't look up, she just smiled when she felt a quick peck on her cheek.

"Trying to find a good time and place to reschedule our dinner plans." She made eye contact with him, seeing the he was a bit puzzled.

"Why are we rescheduling? Don't tell me you made other plans."

"I did. My other lover, the one I'm sleeping with, really wanted to go to this wine tasting event in the Alps." Pepper pressed her lips together, trying to hide any notion of smiling. Tony glanced at her with mock disapproval.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to spend another night alone." He held up his right hand to address it. "My only friend." Pepper let out a chuckle before she slid of the counter to kiss him full on the mouth.

"I checked in with Jarvis. He said you were beat."

"Beat? Hardly." He scoffed at the idea of Iron Man being "beat".

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting that under that suit of iron you're totally not a normal person." She poked him extra hard at a patch of bruising skin. He winced and stepped away.

"Not fair." He rubbed at his shoulder. "And I'm not a normal person." He tapped at the arc reactor, watching as Pepper looked at him with all sincerity.

"Just another reason to find you interesting."

"More interesting than the other guy?"

"The guy who wants to take me to the Alps?"

"Yeah that one." He moved his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Thank you for being amazing and not making me go out tonight." Pepper smiled at this, her favorite moments were the ones like these.

"As if I could make Tony Stark do anything." She rubbed at the back of his neck, slowly pushing her hand through his hair, an action she knew he rather enjoyed.

"Potts, you could make me do anything." He fully meant it to, he would move mountains for her, as cliche as it sounded, and he was pretty sure in the suit, he could. Pepper smiled and pushed him up, suddenly she became very aware that he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He winced again when she hugged him.

"Stop being such a baby." She joked pulling up his shirt to inspect any wounds. "What happened tonight?" She found a few minor scratches, a couple more major ones and even more bruises. She pressed a hand gently against the biggest cut to catch some of the blood. He looked down at her, mouth slightly agape. Did she always have to look so beautiful?

"Me and Rhodey were bullshitting earlier. We started throwing a few punches." He jumped back a bit when she pressed harder along the edge of the wound. "He kind of got the best of me." She gave him a look of both concern and disapproval before slowly letting his shirt back down.

"Get upstairs, I'll clean you up. Then you need to rest." She began to walk away. "I don't think you broke any ribs, thankfully, but I don't want those scrapes to go ignored." Tony nodded, he wasn't going to lie, when Pepper was demanding she was even more attractive, if that was even possible.

Tony made his way, slowly, up to his bedroom, sitting at the edge of his bed, is eyes getting heavier with each passing moment. Just being in the presence of a bed made him more drowsy. After a few minutes Pepper returned with a small first-aid kit in her hands. She knelt down before Tony, opening the small steel kit and removing a few items. She reached up to slowly remove his shirt, his eyes opening at the same rate.

"How erotic." He said in a low voice. Pepper just smiled and began to dab at his cuts with a hydrogen-peroxide covered cotton ball. She wiped him clean of blood, removing a few bandages from the box and gently placing them where needed. She then handed him two pills which he quickly questioned. "Trying to drug me Potts?"

"It's Advil." She rolled her eyes and slowly got up so she was standing in front of him. He looked up at her with amusement, willfully swallowing the pills. "How sore are you?" She asked, a slight glint of suspicion in her eye.

"Why?" He stretched out the word. This entire situation was getting stranger and stranger. Without answering Pepper slowly began to straddle Tony.

"I'll be gentle." Tony didn't even get the chance to respond before she was kissing him, using her tongue in all sorts of ways he hadn't had the very fine pleasure of experiencing prior. She licked at his lips before kissing him, nibbled at his Adam's apple gently before giving him a light hickey. She slid a finger inside the waistband of his boxer's, causing Tony to let out a brief gasp of surprise. She continued to kiss him as she moved her hand down to his inner-thigh. He was already hard, and he let out a load moan once her hands started to gently massage his balls.

He rolled his eyes as the tension grew, he could feel it already, how excited he was. She had JUST touched his balls and he was all ready. Fuck. It had been how long since he last had sex? Five months? Possibly six? He was Tony fucking Stark for Christ's sake. He didn't get excited over someone stroking his balls, and he can't just ruin this by blowing his load now. He was pathetic.

Pepper sensed his nerves, his body tensed up and grabbed at her shoulders a little harder. She had better get to work fast. She began licking his neck again, slowly, letting out exaggerated moans. He sighed as she moved her hand away from him, but it startled him when she stopped all together. They made eye contact as Pepper licked her lips. Without looking away Pepper slowly moved to the floor, kneeling in front of Tony.

"Sit up." Her eyes were as demanding as her tone, Tony responded right away. Balancing his weight on one arm, he sat up off the bed so Pepper could yank his boxers right off of him. She threw them in the corner and smiled to see he was already massively turned on. She had caught a few glimpses of him naked before, but she had never had such a view as this. A fully erect and naked Tony Stark, right in front of her. She was pleased with the sight, she knew he was well off in such areas as this, but she didn't expect _this_ well off.

She grabbed at his erection, taking it tightly in her hand and then smiled at him. Looking him dead in the eye, his reaction was priceless. She moved in towards him, flicking her tongue at his head, making slow circle motions over and around it. Tony tilted his head back a little but kept both eyes on her. His hands grasped tight on the edge of the bed, helping him keep balance. She began to stroke him hard, pumping her hand up and down while she continued to do tricks with her tongue.

He bit his lower lip in anticipation, my god she was good at this. Really good, and she just got started. She used her free hand to gently caress his balls some more, her hand continuously moving up and down as she began to slowly lick his shaft in a perfect pattern. She then opened her mouth to almost take all of him in, ending back at his head, never breaking eye contact. She began to moan, the vibration of her voice surrounding him made him shake.

"Christ. Pepper. Fuck." He said with staggered breaths. She wanted to laugh at this but she just continued to stroke faster and suck harder. His whole body was numb, he was in pure bliss. He closed his eyes for a quick second, and when she saw this she knew he was close to the edge. She didn't slow down, she just kept at it. She then began to use both hands, making sure the length of him was covered, and where here hands didn't cover, she made sure her mouth did. His breathing was getting quicker and quicker, and her motions were getting faster and harder. "Pepper, I-" But she just nodded. She dropped her hands but kept her mouth firmly around him. He finally came with one last, loud, long moan.

She smiled again as she swallowed. He stared at her widely before smiling himself.

"Wow." Was the only word he could convey before falling back onto the bed. He repeated it a few more times before closing his eyes. He had never felt this good, ever. He had been with countless women, had received numerous blow jobs, but not a single sexual act could measure up to what he just experienced. "Instead of giving me Advil, we should try this next time I'm sore." He was startled when Pepper tossed his boxers onto his face.

"Get dressed." She said walking towards him, a very attractive sense of confidence in her voice.

"I don't think I can." He laughed as he tried to put his boxer's back on with ease. He was a pretty sad sight, but at least the after effects of a killer orgasm helped sooth his physical pains.

"Really?" Pepper laughed as she watched Tony struggle to get dressed. She pulled them up around his waist as he watched her smiling. "You can't even get dressed with out me."

"You are a Godsend." Tony reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the bed. "I mean it." He softly kissed her on the lips. "I'm not just saying that for the amazing head, either." He kissed her deeper then sighed, realizing how tired he was. She stroked his neck and kissed him on the cheek, snuggling up to him.

"I really like you." Knowing it sounded rather stupid, she didn't care. She loved him, and she knew this but she couldn't say it. Not yet. Tony chuckled and rubbed her hands.

"Pep, you have no idea how much you mean to me." He quickly drifted off to sleep, but a bright smile remained on Pepper's face.

The next day Tony awoke alone, he was a bit saddened by this, but it was expected. Pepper was usually up and ready to go by six. He, however, rather enjoyed sleeping in until at least noon. He grabbed for his phone, which was conveniently placed right next to him. He already had a dozen or so text messages from various people, noticing right away one from Pepper:

_Sorry about not being able to stay. I have meetings all day. I hope you enjoyed last night ;) Pepper_

Tony grinned at the fantastic memory from last night and replied:

_'Enjoyed' doesn't even begin to describe it. I can't wait until I can show you the extent of my gratitude. -Tony_

_

* * *

_

**Note**: So, I really appreciate all the comments/reviews and such, so I pose a question. Does anyone have any suggestions or anything they'd like to see? Please by all means let me know. I already have a pretty good idea of how I'm going to finish this one off, but I could always add some stuff to please the readers! Comment anon, or not anon or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, NOTE:** PART 3 was beta'd by the fantastic **southern_heaven at livejournal.** (All other parts were not, so, if they suck, that is totally my fault.) Fuck, she is awesome. Secondly, I apologize for this taking so long. I got a job, it ate my soul, etc, etc. Enjoy?

Part 3: 

"I don't know what I'm doing."

Pepper shifted slightly in her seat, moving the olives around in her glass. She looked up at the woman sitting across from her, an old friend from college, Jodie, who now worked in accounting at Stark Industries' London branch. "You're dating your boss, darling." Jodie smiled and picked up the bottle of vodka sitting in between them, filling up her own glass. "He's more than just my boss." Pepper took a sip of her martini and sighed, "He's been more for a while now."

Jodie chuckled at this, her tone warm. She had known Jodie for nearly fifteen years now. Aside from Tony and Happy, she was the closest thing Pepper had to a friend, but being half way around the world, they didn't speak much. "Tell me more. How is he in bed?" Jodie flashed a quick wink before taking another long sip. "I've heard so many stories, but nothing reliable."

Pepper shot her glare, at which Jodie blushed.

"I mean, not too many stories. But you know, he's Tony Stark for fuck's sake."

Pepper placed her glass on the table and rested her head in her hands. "We haven't slept together yet." Even the thought confused Pepper, though it still brought her a little warmth when she did think about it. Tony was waiting for her after all, not a usual Tony Stark modus operandi. Jodie looked at her friend with one eyebrow raised. Pepper shrugged, a large smile playing across her face.

"That is the most peculiar thing I have ever heard. I'm sorry for being so blunt, but what the hell is wrong with you?" Jodie took it on her self to pour another drink for her friend, anxiously awaiting Pepper's response.

Pepper laughed and nodded, taking the drink off the table. "I just... I felt like it was the right thing to do, you know?"

Jodie stared back at her blankly. "I have seen Tony before," she paused processing her thoughts, "And no, I do not know what you mean." The two laughed in unison. "He's obviously had his share of women."

Jodie scoffed, still locking eyes with Pepper. "You know this, I know this, the whole world knows this."

Pepper took a quick sip from her glass. "Not one single women has ever turned him down."

"So, you wanted to be the first one to tell him 'no'?"

"No," Pepper answered quickly. "I just wanted to take things slow. I usually do, and just because this time it's with Tony Stark, my rules shouldn't change." Pepper sat back in the chair and smiled gently. "I probably seem like such a prude to him."

"Ridiculous, Pepper, you know that." Jodie smiled back her friend with reassurance. "And he hasn't tried anything yet?"

Pepper's brow raised, a tiny hint of rose entering her cheeks.

"Well, we've done things. But not...everything."

"Ahh." Jodie looked rather amused by this, or maybe it was just the vodka. "And?"

"And what?" Pepper asked, trying to hide any emotion from appearing on her face.

"Well, with the things you have done, how is he?" Jodie leaned in a bit as Pepper avoided her eyes.

"Good." She paused, her smile growing larger. "Great actually. Not just with those kinds of things. He's actually a really great boyfriend." The words echoed in Pepper's ears as she said them. She never put too much thought to it, but Tony was being a great boyfriend for someone who had never been in any sort of "real" relationship his entire life. Taking her out for dates, opening doors, asking her to dance, refilling her drinks, buying her tiny gifts, and not to mention that he cuddled with her. Not in a million years did Pepper Potts think that Tony Stark was a the type of guy who enjoyed cuddling. Just thinking about it made her smile.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Him. Of course." She was incredibly smitten with him and incredibly embarrassed she was being so obvious about it in front of her friend. The two sat in silence for a brief moment before they were disrupted by two men shouting outside.

"If you do this, I will kill you! Get back in the car, man!" Pepper was alarmed when she recognized Rhodey's familiar voice. "You're drunk as hell, Tony. Get back here!"

"Pepper!" A strained voice came from below as the two girls got up to inspect the scene below her window. Of course, it was Tony, hands held over his heart, smashed into oblivion. "Pepper!" He called after her again and laughed with joy once he saw her standing in the window. "Love of my life!" Rhodey cursed under his breath as he tried to restrain his friend.

"What do you want?" Pepper asked jokingly. This wasn't the first time a very drunk Tony appeared at her apartment in the middle of the night.

"Pepper, I'm sorry," Rhodey shouted up to her. "I told him not to come here."

"Did he drive?" Pepper's voice switched over to concern as Jodie looked down at the scene with much amusement.

"No, I did." Happy appeared,looking a bit frustrated.

Tony was still laughing hysterically as Rhodey seemed to be getting more aggravated

"I had to see you!" His speech was slurred, and he did look like an idiot, but it still made Pepper smile.

"Sorry, Ms. Potts," Happy said getting back into the car. "But he said if I didn't take him here, he would fire me."

"You know he would never do that." Pepper almost laughed at the thought, but then again Tony could get rather aggressive while drunk.

"I'm going to take him home now," Rhodey called, his hands firmly gripping Tony's shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No," Tony lowered his voice and looked over at his friend. "I need to see her. I need to tell her."

"Let him go, Rhodey, and I'm sorry about this. I'll make sure Mr. Stark gets home safely."

"Alright." Frustrated, Rhodey let him go, and Tony bolted towards the door. "Let me in, baby!" He called out in an almost song-like fashion.

Pepper rolled her eyes, moving away from the window. "Sorry, Jodie." She walked over to her door and buzzed him in.

"Oh, not a problem. Let me just get my things together."

"No, don't leave. I'll make sure this doesn't last long." Pepper poured another drink for Jodie. "He just gets really stupid sometimes."

"Like all men." Jodie said with a smirk and sat back down.

Tony was loud coming up, it was apparent he could not walk up stairs safely without falling over a few times. His knock was loud-the entire apartment building probably heard it. Pepper let him in, and he took her by surprise by kissing her soundly. He broke away and waved towards Jodie.

"Hi."

"Hello." She said smugly, already enjoying a new view of her boss.

"So, what brings you here?" Pepper asked.

"I wanted to see you." His arms swung loosely at his sides. "I needed to see you."

Pepper sighed and tried to focus on the fact that, even though he was extremely intoxicated, he was still trying to be sweet. "Okay. Come with me." She dragged him by the arm into the kitchen. "We'll be right back."

Jodie nodded in response and winked at the couple. Once they were in the kitchen Tony placed his hands on Pepper's hips, leading her backwards the counter, his depth perception a tad bit off, she bumped it gently.

"Tony, why did you need to see me?"

He began a line of quick kisses down her neck. "I missed you, Potts. I missed you."

"I saw you earlier today the office." She rolled her eyes again, trying to push him away. "Come on, Tony. I have a guest."

"No, you come on." He sounded like an insubordinate child. "Yeah, I saw you at the office today but we haven't really seen each other in nearly a week." He went back to work on her neck. She hugged him briefly, realizing that they really hadn't had any alone time in awhile.

"Things have been crazy at work, you know that."

"But I don't care. Shh..." His attempt to hush her and continue kissing her only aggravated Pepper more.

"Well, you should care." She tried pushing him off again, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Tony, Jodie is here, I haven't seen her in nearly a year."

"So?" He took a step back away from her.

"I'm your boyfriend."

"What are you saying? I need to spend every second with you?" Her face flushed a bit.

"No. Just that-" He paused, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what I'm saying, but, I miss you." It was the truth. He did miss her, even if it had only been a week. He wasn't lying when he told her she was all he had. The dating opened new doors that Tony wasn't used to. He figured if he was in a relationship, he should be totally devoted, and his partner should be completely devoted to him. Being who he was, he believed that all attention was due to him and only him.

"Oh really?" Pepper crossed her arms. She knew exactly what he was actually thinking. "Well Tony, I have things in my life aside from you. I have work, and Jodie, and more work." Her voice was stern.

It saddened Tony to hear her tone, but made him no less aggravated by the situation. "Well maybe you should spend less time working and more time with me."

"Aside from this week, I spend a lot of time with you, Tony." Her voice was a little louder this time. Was he actually coming over in the middle of the night to tell her what to do?

Tony licked his lips, alcohol still running through to his brain. "Pep, I-" He paused looking her in the eye.

"Tony, just leave. Please?" She looked down at the floor. "No." He gently pushed her back against the counter.

"I need to be with you right now." His eyes were a bit darker, as if he was on the verge of crying.

"Are you okay?" She grabbed his face with concern.

"I love you."

"What?" Pepper was completely taken back by those three words. There was even a loud gasp from the other room.

"I love you," he said again with a small smile.

"You're drunk." She stood a bit taller and began to push him away again. This time, he moved.

"What?" He asked, a slight sound of sadness in his voice.

Pepper sighed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Tony, you are obviously very drunk right now, and you don't know what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I love you!" By this point, he was nearly shouting and Pepper covered his mouth with her hand.

"Stop saying that. You don't mean it."

"I do mean it. You can't tell me what I mean and don't mean!" He yelled at her, his neck getting red, a clear sign he was angry, or maybe the realization that he did sound a bit like a child had hit home, thought Pepper.

She was a bit shaky, hurt, and confused.

He took a step closer. "I'm serious, Pep."

She didn't say anything, she just stood perfectly still, looking into his eyes, searching for some reassuring fact that he wasn't completely drunk.

"Are you saying drunk people can't have feelings?" He smirked a bit trying to ease the tension.

"Drunk people often say things they don't mean," It took her a long time to say anything, but she was still blown away by the entire situation. She really hated him right now. He ruined a moment that should have been private, heartfelt, and beautiful by coming to her apartment and disrupting her night by drunkenly announcing that he loved her. God, he was such an idiot.

"How can I prove it to you?" He stopped glancing around the room, but the walls were moving and he could hear his brain pounding against his skull.

"I haven't tried to sleep with you."

"Oh, so that means you love me?"

"No. I love you because I love you. I don't really understand it, but fuck." He tightened his fists and looked around the room.

Right now, all he really wanted to do was run, leave, and treat her just like all the other girls. To let her be one of the girls who asked him why he never called them back or why he wasn't there in the morning. But he was with Pepper, standing in her kitchen, so he grounded himself, took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Pepper, you're not like the other girls."

"What makes me any different?"

He could feel her body temperature rise. Nothing he could say would make the situation any better. He closed his eyes tight, hoping that when he reopened them, the haze that blurred his vision would have gone, and he had never come to her apartment. His mind was buzzing, or maybe it was just the arc reactor. Either way, there was no way he could make any sense of this, or actually put his feelings into words. If only loving Pepper were an equation, numbers, figures, data, then he'd be set. Love was something completely different.

"Well?" Pepper asked, her voice low, her arms crossed, and her foot gently tapping the floor.

"Everything," he blurted out, opening his eyes. When the light of the room hit his eyes, his head began to spin, his mouth to filled with saliva, and his palms began to sweat. "I think I'm going to be sick." He turned around to puke in the sink, but didn't quite make it and fell over instead. His head smashed against the side of the counter as he went down, leaving a bloody trail down to the floor.

"Tony are you al-" She bent down to turn him over, but he beat her to it.

"Yeah." He touched the surprisingly deep gash and winced. He pushed him self up off the floor and leaned over the sink, splashing cold water onto his sweat soaked face. The room was silent, making it all the more awkward for Tony. He could see Pepper out of the corner of his eye, concerned yet still frustrated. She reached for him but he quickly pulled away when he felt her hand on his back.

"Fuck it." He looked past her and left the kitchen. Tony went into the living room to pick up the bottle of vodka sitting on the table by Jodie. He nodded towards her and took a gulp, almost shivering from the taste. "

You know when it isn't scotch, it really isn't that enjoyable."

"Tony." Pepper's tone was still calm and collected. How she could remain so calm for so long still amazed him.

"What?" His speech was slurred again, that one shot of vodka seeming to have taken effect right away.

"Stop drinking." She went to grab the bottle, but he moved out of the way, smiling as he took another swig.

He looked over at Jodie, who seemed to be either slightly horrified or completely shocked and amused by the scene.

"Do you think I'm being stupid? Telling my girl I love her." He looked over at Pepper for second, tipping the bottle towards her. Jodie's small amusement quickly turned into embarrassment.

"Hm?" Tony looked back over at her and began to chuckle. He slid into the chair behind him, taking gulps out of the chilled bottle.

"Please, Tony." Pepper pleaded. It was mortifying that her friend and fellow Stark Industries employee had to see her boss acting this way.

"See, if I said that to you..." Tony mumbled, keeping the bottle close to his lips. He locked eyes with Jodie again, and she just smiled shyly. "You're pretty."

"Thanks?" Jodie looked over at Pepper, who was rubbing her temples. Tony looked around the room smiling. "You know what I say?"

"No, Tony, please don't say." Pepper didn't look up, she just kept her eyes closed, wishing none of this was happening.

"I say we have a threesome!" He laughed harder at the last words rang throughout the room.

Pepper's head shot up as Jodie let out a quiet gasp. She marched over to him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "Get up."

He went with her, dropping the almost empty vodka bottle into the chair as he passed.

"What? I think it sounds fun." He leaned in towards her before he stopped and stood still, so Pepper could look him dead in the eyes. When she slapped him across the face, his smile quickly faded, but their gaze met for some time.

"You are being ridiculous, Tony. Leave. Go home. I don't care how you get there, but go home." Her words pricked Tony like thorns.

"Pep," he said softly, reaching over to tuck that always loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go." She didn't move her eyes from his. In his glazed and blood shot eyes, she could see tears welling up. Her body filled with pain. She didn't like him right now, but she knew exactly what was running through his mind. She believed that she knew Tony better than she knew herself at times, and she understood that it was hard for him to convey such feelings to her or anyone. Hell, it had taken nearly a decade before either of them acted on their feelings.

Tony breathed through his nose and touched the small cut on his forehead. He licked the small stain of blood off his finger and nodded in Jodie's direction.

"I'm sorry." His words were hardly audible and when he turned to Pepper, he couldn't even force himself to meet her eyes. His lips parted slightly, as if he were going to say something else, but he just smiled and looked at her briefly before turning around and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Other than realizing that he could easily fuck up any given situation, Tony also realized that he was even better when it came to charming people into forgiving him. His whole day was spent obsessing over the idea of Pepper and how he would go to any length to have her forgive him. He was an asshole, but he knew his intentions were good. He loved her for fuck's sake. So he had a little too much to drink and stumbled over to her apartment to embarrass her and himself. Worse things could happen, right?

It was Saturday, the weekend, which meant Pepper was being a fantastic employee as always and was most likely spending her Saturday afternoon at the office. She hardly ever let work pile up on her, but around five o'clock she would go back to her place to relax for a bit before spending the remainder of her weekend with Tony. Tony knew the ins and outs of her and he often played it to his advantage.

He went over to her apartment around four, some might call it 'breaking and entering', but Tony saw it as remembering that she kept a spare key under her welcome mat, which he had told her several times was way too obvious for intruders. He carried a full grocery bag, containing everything he would need to set the mood and for once in his life, make things right. He filled her living room with two dozen small candles, heated up chocolate in a small bowl and filled a platter with fresh fruit, making sure there were NO strawberries.

Tony sighed at the sight. He hoped to God that it would work. He walked over to the small mirror she had hanging on the wall by the door. Loosening his tie and ruffling his hair, he couldn't decide if he was too dressed up for such an event. But he looked fantastic in a suit and thought it might help him gain her forgiveness.

"What are you doing?" A cool voice asked from his left. He let out a quick surprised noise before half-smiling towards his girl, or at least he hoped the girl who would remain to be his girl.

"Tony?" Pepper dropped her purse onto the table beside her and crossed her arms. Her expression showed no hint of happiness. "Right. I'll explain." He shoved his hands into his pockets and began pacing back and forth.

"I didn't expect this to be easy, but I didn't expect it to be so hard." He racked his brain for things to say, despite of the fact that he had practiced the entire way over.

"What's so hard?" Pepper closed her eyes and shrugged, still unsure of what to make of this. The room smelled great, like tropical fruit and dark chocolate, two of her favorite things. The candles were a nice touch, but she was shocked by it all and still a little peeved at Tony. After a long talk with Jodie had she cooled off a bit, but was still awaiting on an apology.

"I brought you fruit," he blurted out. "I mean, that wasn't hard." What was he doing? He sounded like a fool. "What is hard, is all this. Apologizing. Relationships. Me." He paused again and smirked. "Well, I'm not hard, I mean." He smiled wider as Pepper avoided his eyes and blushed.

"But I do," he took a step closer to her, testing his boundaries. "I do want to apologize. I was a complete and utter asshole last night. I...I really shouldn't have come here." His words were almost slurred even though he was completely sober.

Pepper looked at him again, smiling sheepishly before taking his hand. "You were a complete idiot."

"I know."

"And I really shouldn't forgive you so easily."

"I know."

"But," She paused, leading him to lean in closer to her, hanging on every word that left her lips.

"Yeah?" He asked eagerly, his brows raised. "But I will." She smiled wide and pecked him on the lips.

"You are shitty at apologizing, Mr. Stark. You should work on that."

"Obviously I'm not that bad." He said in a near whisper before licking her earlobe gently.

"Right." She scoffed and pushed him out of the way, making it further into the living room. "What have we got here?" She picked up a chunk of pineapple, dipping it in the chocolate.

"Well, if my shitty apology didn't work, I planned on seducing you with chocolate." He smiled and followed her closer. "And if that didn't work, I figured I'd buy you shoes, or something."

"You'd have to buy me many, many pairs of shoes." She licked the chocolate off the pineapple slowly, closing her eyes. Obviously, she would be the one doing all the seducing.

"Oh. I plan on it." He came up behind her and placed his palms on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He took in the pure scent of her body, the soft spray of perfume on her neck and the delicious aroma of pineapple and chocolate coming from her mouth.

She escaped from his grasp once again, leaving his head hanging low.

"I need more than shoes Tony."

"Diamonds? Pearls? Money?" He watched her as she slowly walked over to the couch, her body swaying in the most gentle way.

"Nope." She sat down and looked him in the eyes. His one eyebrow was arched, and his eyes were beginning to move down her body. Her blouse was already open, revealing a small amount of red on her upper chest. Feeling his eyes on her body only made her more tense.

"You're nervous." He said walking over to her.

"What? No." She sat up and frowned.

"I can tell. You get all red there," he pointed to her upper smiled and touched her gently. Her skin was hot which made him smile even wider.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Don't be nervous." He leaned in slowly, gently gliding his lips over her bottom one, before nibbling at the corner of her mouth. His tongue slid into her only slightly before drawing back. He picked up the bowl of chocolate and stirred it with the spoon. "I'm hungry."

"I could tell." She moved her hands to the buttons on her blouse. "You get that little gleam in your eye when you want something."

"I'm not asking." He said, slowly mixing the chocolate more.

"But I'm giving." She continued undoing her shirt, revealing a lacy, purple bra.

"I like purple." Tony nodded as he stared at Pepper's chest.

"I figured as much." She smirked as her hand moved behind her back,

"Wait." He put the bowl of chocolate down and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were hard pressing against hers. Full of tension and lust he gracefully entered her mouth again with his tongue. She played along, fighting for dominance. Her hands made their way to the back of his neck, down to his shoulder, forcefully pushing off his jacket. He kept his hands in her hair, allowing her full access to undress him. She quickly did away with his coat and tie, rapidly unbuttoning his shirt, and soon forgetting about them as they found a new home on the floor.

He let out a gentle moan as she kissed down his neck, over his bruised shoulders and up to his mouth again. His hands swept across her back and found the clasp of her bra in no time. He leaned back to look her in the eyes. She nodded, giving him approval to take off the delicate garment.

"Pepper." He sighed into her collarbone as he pulled the straps off her shoulders, her body quickly being covered in goosebumps.

"We move rather fast, don't we?" She chuckled to ease her awkwardness. He just nodded and smiled. Looking down at her perfect, round breasts. His thumb brushed against her already hard nipple, as his other hand began to gently massage the other. Nearly six months without this, was all he thought. That thought was a bit depressing for Tony, but the present completely consumed him once again as he locked into Pepper's eyes. Her lips parted, as if she were going to say something but she just stayed silent.

He quickly came to the conclusion that he could stay like this forever, but soon realized he felt like a fourteen year old boy, feeling-up his girlfriend with such a shocked expression. He felt his cheeks flush at how stupid he probably looked, but to be honest, he was completely in awe of her beauty. He stopped to quickly grab the bowl of warm chocolate on the table, almost knocking it over in the process.

"Tony Stark fumbling. Not something I'm used to seeing."

"Shut it." He said smiling. "Lay back." He let out a small breath and inched closer to her. He pulled her legs off the floor and placed them in his lap, making it easier to access her upper body. She quickly hitched her thighs up to unzip her skirt, throwing it onto the floor.

"You forgot about that." She said teasingly while winking at him.

"Right." His mind was a bit hazy apparently. Rarely did he ever forget to take off a piece of clothing. Especially one that was covering one of the more important parts of the female anatomy.

He held the bowl firmly before tilting it downwards, letting the chocolate run out only a little. He started near her bellybutton and left a thin trail up to her chest. He brought the bowl back closer to him and dipped two of his finger in it, slowly licking them clean. Pepper licked her lips and did a slight head nod towards him, asking for a taste. He repeated the same action, but brought his fingers up to her mouth. She slowly took them in, making sure the taste would linger with her for awhile. Tony began to sweat at the near sight of it, such a small act sent his body and mind into a frenzy.

He ducked his head down and kissed her lips, picking up any remainders of chocolate. He then moved downwards, using his tongue to gently press against her. The chocolate was warm against her skin, and sent little waves of pleasure through her body. She could feel his hot, sticky tongue make contact as he slowly dragged it down her body.

He made sure the contact between his tongue and her hot flesh was never broken. His hands pressed firmly into her hips, raising them as he went lower and lower.

"Chocolate aside, I never got a full taste of you before." His hand slid down her body, and he moved with them as he slowly led her underwear off her. He met with her eyes once again before his tongue flicked at her opening. She was already moist, and the sweetness of the chocolate mixed with the sweetness of her own juices sent Tony moaning before Pepper could. She laughed and grabbed two fistfuls of hair, tugging at his head softly.

His beard tickled her inner thigh and his tongue mingled around her clit, before sucking it up in his mouth, keeping his tongue in a constant rhythmic motion with her grinding. Her hands clawed at his back, digging into his shoulders. She cursed under breath as she called out his name. He chuckled, treading hot air around her. He flicked his tongue in and out of her a few times, her breathing quickening, he could already feel her body shake, she was close. He lifted his head and stared at her, grabbing her hand.

"What?" Her voice was a bit panicked as she looked down at him. "What're you doing?"

"Finish." He was firm as he sat up, his legs straddling her own.

"Finish?" She released her grip of him and sighed.

"Yeah, I want to watch you finish on your own." His eyes were gleaming again, he was obviously up to no good.

"Alright." Her voice was still a bit shakey from what just happened, atop of the mass amounts of confusion she was now feeling due to Tony's new demand. He let go of her hand and nodded towards her. She smiled and looked down, slowly bringing her hand down where she was aching for human touch, although she did wish it was Tony's and not her own. Her thumb began to circle her clit, she closed her eyes in anticipation, letting out soft moans as she worked harder on herself. Tony licked his lips and smiled, he could feel her body begin to tremble underneath hers. Watching her do this was even more of a turn on then what he originally thought.

"Tony." She opened her eyes when she called out his name.

"What?" His hand moved to his pants, unbuttoning them with haste. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself Pepper?" He was smiling wide now, his eyes filled with intense desire.

"Yes." She could barely get the words out as sensation overcame her. She let out a loud, husky moan as she came to the warmth of Tony's hand returning to her. The moment was brief, but Tony enjoyed every last second of it. Pepper brought her hand up to tug at Tony's pants, his zipper was only halfway down but she could see this obvious arousal.

"I'm sticky." She said with a devious smile.

"I know." Tony's voice was deep as he could feel her hand inching closer to his hardened member. He closed his eyes as she pulled down his boxers, her hand placed firmly on him. She sat up a bit, teasing him with her mouth, letting the head only slightly grace her moist lips.

"But I need a shower."

"What?" Tony's eyes shot open as he could feel Pepper squirm out from under him. "You're killing me Potts." Pepper turned around and smiled.

"You can join me."

Tony jumped up off the couch and discarded his remaining close to the floor.

"Don't mind if I do."

The water was hot, and Tony wished it was a bit colder to help him control his excitement. Pepper laughed as she watched Tony, eyes closed, step into the shower. The water bounced off the Arc, illuminating a blue tint to the white walls. He cupped his hands and splashed some water onto his face. Pepper took a step closer to him and slowly moved her hand down his wet body. His muscles were perfect and every way, and looked even better when wet. Tony open his eyes and looked down, wishing he still wasn't so hard, or that she would do something about it.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her noticing the small smirk playing across her face.

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" She lowered her hand and tugged him gently.

"Yes. All the time." He looked down, watching her hand move up and down. He could feel the rush of blood through his veins and his heartbeat pickup pace. The hot water was streaming against his body, making him sigh with great relief. He was now in some state of ecstasy, that state of total relaxation that only Pepper could put him in. His mind was blank and all he could feel was the water hitting him and Pepper's hand. All he could hear was constant stream of water and Pepper's soft breaths. There was no formula, no problem, no world issue he needed to solve, no hostage he needed to save.

There was nothing that mattered that moment to him, nothing expect Pepper and himself, completely silent, enjoying a simple moment/handjob in the shower. STILL, it was amazing that there was nothing else like it. Tony knew he completely and utterly addicted to this feeling, more so than the power the suit gave him or the numbness scotch provided. Nothing was better than Pepper Potts.

"Tony." Pepper's voice was quiet and still. Tony looked up at her to see she was still smiling. He smiled back as he realized that he was on the urge of coming, her hand was still on him, pumping faster and faster. He used both of his hands to pull her in for a deep kiss, pushing her up against the shower wall. Her grip tightened and within seconds he had climaxed. He let out a breath before kissing her again, smiling against her lips.

Pepper pulled away and closed her eyes letting the water come between them. Tony took a step back and watched her as she stood there with her eyes closed. She reopened them at a minute and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her soaked body.

"I'm giving in." She said looking a Tony who was still standing in the shower.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He raised his leg to step out, nearly slipping on the wet floor.

"I don't want to wait another month, or two, or whatever the fuck it is." She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his wet hair. Tony looked at her dumbfounded.

"Alright." He nodded and stood for a second before scooping her up and racing over to her bedroom. Pepper let out a playful yelp as he threw her onto the bed. "You sure about this Potts?"

"Well, there really isn't any point of waiting any longer." She let go of the towel and smiled again, wrapping her arms around Tony, bringing him closer. Tony shrugged and bit her bottom lip before kissing her again, his hands roaming her body.

"You're not intimidated that you are about to be with the most powerful man in the world?"

Pepper scoffed and sighed into his neck. She could feel his pulse quicken as his hands grew warmer against her soft skin. His tongue played against her lips before entering her mouth. Tony moved away and smiled.

"I'd say something incredibly cheesy and obvious right now, something you would want me to say, but to be honest, I'm really bad at those sorts of things. I'm pretty fantastic at other things."

"Just shut up already." Pepper laughed and pulled him closer again. The light of the arc was bouncing off her pale, freckled skin. All she could see was the purity of Tony's eyes and she could hear was the faint panting coming from both her and the most incredible man she had ever met.

Pepper knew that dating Tony Stark may not seem like the best of ideas at first, but at least it was interesting.

~bleepblopblorkdone.

I thank everyone for the comments, and the reading and all that jazz. You are all beautiful ;D


End file.
